Yasuhisa Baba
Yasuhisa Baba is a sound designer and composer who works for Intelligent Systems. He has worked mainly on the WarioWare and Paper Mario franchises, as well as various Fire Emblem games since New Mystery of the Emblem. Production History * [[WarioWare: Twisted!|''WarioWare: Twisted!]] (2004) - Game Design, Music, Voice * [[WarioWare: Touched!|''WarioWare: Touched!]] (2004) - Game Design, Music, Voice Acting, Model * ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (2006) - Game Design, Music, Voice Acting * ''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) - Sound Director * ''Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero'' (2007) - Sound Director * [[WarioWare: Snapped!|''WarioWare: Snapped!]] (2008) - Sound Director, Voice Talent * [[WarioWare D.I.Y.|''WarioWare D.I.Y.]] (2009) - Record Contents, Voice * ''Card Hero Speed Battle Custom'' (2009) - Staff * Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem (2010) - Sound Director * Dragon Quest Collection: 25th Anniversary (2011) - Sound Designer * ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' (2012) - Sound Director & Sound Effects * ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (2012) - Sound * ''Game & Wario'' (2013) - Game Design, Sound Director, Voice Talent, Sound * ''Daigasso! Band Brothers P'' (2013) - Music * ''Stretchmo'' (2015) - Sound Effects * ''Fire Emblem Fates'' (2015) - Sound Effects, Music Composition * ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) - Sound Effects * ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' (2017) - Music Composition * ''WarioWare Gold'' (2018) - Sound Director Song Credits [[WarioWare: Snapped!|''WarioWare: Snapped!]] * Opening -- Composition & Arrangement * Title Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * Photo Booth -- Composition & Arrangement * Line Up! -- Composition & Arrangement * Coaster Selected -- Composition & Arrangement * Coaster Success -- Composition & Arrangement * Coaster Failure -- Composition & Arrangement * Coaster End -- Composition & Arrangement * Album Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Album -- Composition & Arrangement * Nose -- Composition & Arrangement * Shot Game -- Composition & Arrangement * Harem -- Composition & Arrangement * Peekaboo! -- Composition & Arrangement * North Wind -- Composition & Arrangement * Bye Bye! -- Composition & Arrangement * Sweet Memory -- Composition & Arrangement * Totem Pole -- Composition & Arrangement * Group Photo / Ninja School Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Group Photo / Ninja School -- Composition & Arrangement * Billy and the Love Beans Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Billy and the Love Beans -- Composition & Arrangement * The Big Job Title -- Composition & Arrangement * The Big Job -- Composition & Arrangement * Head Over Heals for Harvey / Yoo-Hoo! It's Katrine! Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Head Over Heals for Harvey / Yoo-Hoo! It's Katrine! -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Roll Goal -- Composition & Arrangement * Photos Deleted -- Composition & Arrangement [[Fire Emblem Fates|Fire Emblem Fates]] * Paradise (Light) -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/57528 * Homesick (Light) -- Composition & Arrangement * Paradise (Dark) -- Composition & Arrangement * Homesick (Dark) -- Composition & Arrangement * Oblivescence -- Composition & Arrangement * World Map -- Composition & Arrangement 'Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia''' * Fire Emblem Theme -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/71044 * An Ordinary Day -- Composition & Arrangement * Parting -- Composition & Arrangement * Serenity -- Composition & Arrangement * Undercurrents -- Arrangement * Calamity's Advent -- Composition & Arrangement * The Ark of Dawn -- Arrangement * With Mila's Divine Protection (Prologue) -- Arrangement * Disquieting Steps (Prologue) -- Arrangement * Sea Winds and Travelers -- Composition & Arrangement * The Friends' Rapture -- Arrangement * The Fallen Knight -- Composition & Arrangement * Preparations: Pilgrimage -- Composition & Arrangement * With Mila's Divine Protection -- Arrangement * Disquieting Steps -- Arrangement * Warring Powers -- Arrangement * Schemes -- Composition & Arrangement * Tension -- Composition & Arrangement * The Faltering Player -- Arrangement * A Song for Bygone Days -- Arrangement * The Sacrifice and the Saint -- Arrangement * Vestiges -- Composition & Arrangement * Brother and Sister -- Composition & Arrangement * The Pinnacle of False Belief -- Arrangement * The Slumbering Labyrinth -- Composition & Arrangement * Lord of a Dead Empire -- Composition & Arrangement * Afterglow -- Composition & Arrangement * The Afterglow Fades -- Composition & Arrangement * Duma's Scourge -- Arrangement * The Scions' Dance in Purgatory -- Composition & Arrangement * Disaster -- Composition & Arrangement * Mortal Struggle -- Composition & Arrangement * Preparations: Reunion -- Composition & Arrangement * The Fell God's Tempest -- Arrangement * The Course of Gods and Men -- Arrangement External Links * Intelligent Systems website staff interview (2009, archived) References Category:Composers Category:Intelligent Systems employees Category:Sound Directors